bortomgryningenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sennira
Sennira Kostiorva, Prinsessa av Kopparskogen och Drottning av Svartliden, Eldens Mästarinna och Mother of four, har som enda kvinna bland De Odödliga, under århundraden troget kämpat mot onda makter i Duanga. Kärleken till familj och vänner har alltid varit hennes starkaste motiv, snarare än kampen för det goda. Detta har flera gånger lett till en viss konflikt både inom henne själv och med sina närmsta då kärleken, liksom kampen, fienden, vänner och livet, med åren visat sig vara ständigt i förändring. Förlust och sorg av såväl nära och kära som drömmen om en samlad familj, har utvecklat den förut så energiskt lekfulla prinsessan till en målmedveten moder och drottning. Bakgrund ”Trust your intuition and be guided by love” Den unga kronprinsessan av Kopparskogen, skolad magiker, gav sig äventyrslysten ut med sin älskade lillebror Dacolan och barndomsvännen Kienor Anin i jakten på Novastenen. Med på resan var riddaren sir James von Grimhook och hans vapenbroder Imod Thenen. Snart slöt sig även den sista av De Odödliga, Khoivandon Parillion, till gruppen som kom att bli viktigare för Sennira än hon någonsin kunnat ana.   Så snart som hon lämnat rikets gränser började hon bryta mot den strikta framtidsplan som lagts ut för hennes fötter. Trotsigt ville hon bryta den av hovet planerade förlovningen med Kienor och efter ett snedsteg med magin i en misslyckad förälskelsebesvärjelse, äktade hon krigaren Imod. Detta val av make gjorde att hon förlorade rätten till kronan och ett frö började gro inom henne, inte bara i form av två barn utan också av en övertygelse om frihet och självständighet som började växa sig stark. När förälskelsebesvärjelsen bröts och därmed även äktenskapet med Imod, tog hon upp jakten på den sanna kärleken (samtidigt som hon kämpade för att rädda världen igen!) och fann Hydalal Drakarnas son. En man som hon senare i kampen själv, trots sin kärlek, tvingades att dräpa.   Då sorgen efter sina misslyckade äktenskap är för stor undviker Sennira att tänka på dem och ser hellre till lyckan av vad de givit henne, nämligen tvillingbarnen Shoni och Bjorn Valia samt drakdottern Lyssi. Sitt fjärde och sista barn, Ljusets barn Hetlin, fick Sennira under magiska omständigheter tillsammans med Kienor. Först då kunde hon se och erkänna för sig själv de känslor hon alltid haft för honom. Sen hon insett att kärleken inte var besvarad och Kienor lämnat henne och sonen för att leva med Elania, har hon blivit en än mer målinriktad person som satt sin egen kärlek åt sidan för att totalt hänge sig åt att kämpa för att lämna efter sig en trygg framtid med starka allierade åt sina barn, till nästan vilket pris som helst... Personlighet  ”I love the smell of nailpolish in the morning”  Tronarvet är och har alltid varit en naturlig del i Senniras identitet. Hon klär sig, talar, rör sig och är noga med att dofta av värdighet och auktoritet. Nära relationer är viktiga för henne och hon trivs bäst med att arbeta i grupp. Hon var tidigare en väldigt öppen person, men har med åren blivit mer sparsam med att låta nya personer nära inpå. Detta, i kombination med hennes myndiga uttryck kan ge en känsla av att hon är något kall. Dock vet de som står henne nära att Sennira är en övernaturligt varm person. Utseende Det kanske mest karaktäristiska med Senniras yttre är väl kopplat till hennes personlighet. Sennira är en drottning och hon ser definitivt ut som en. Alltid iklädd vackra klänningar och med glimrande smycken rör hon sig rak i ryggen och med värdig uppsyn. Ända ut i fingerspetsarna kontrollerar hon sin rörlighet för att hålla sig så ren som möjligt. Som Eldens Mästarinna följde att hennes ögon blev röda. Beroende på vem som ser in i dem kan de verka varmt glödande eller flammande röda. Hon har långt välvårdat svart hår och bär oftast en tiara. Trots att hennes kropp är mycket liten utstrålar Sennira en enorm karisma. Category:De Odödliga Category:Karaktär